Saiyuki meatbun 2
by Hieroo-Yuy
Summary: To know this story you should read Saiyuki meatbun 1 and I do not own Saiyuki...
1. Default Chapter

SAIYUKIMEAT BUN 2  
  
(chapter 1)  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Saiyuki and if I ever did I would be rich...  
  
Note:You should read Saiyukimeat bun to know the story of this fic...  
  
-Konzen was walking around heaven.Then he heard something.It was Goku calling him, "Konzen!!!I got  
  
the newest version of Mighty meat buns...Konzen said, "Really?.Let's read it then.".Goku replied, "Ok...Well, do  
  
you remember the first version of Mighty meat buns?"Konzen said, "Yes, Now read the darn comic already.Or if  
  
you want I'll read it for you."Goku said, "No way, I'll read it...".Tenpo-bun and Kenren-bun were talking about  
  
Goku-bun.  
  
-Then they went to sleep...When they woke up Kenren-bun asked Konzen-bun, "What will we do now?.  
  
We got the evil su-bun.So what now?"Konzen-bun said, "Let's look for the legendary weapon that removes any  
  
kind of seal.Tenpo-bun said, "Sure, but...Where do we find it?."Konzen-bun replied, "I don't know let's look in the  
  
library.".So they searched in the library for 3 days and they finally found the book containing spells and items to  
  
destroy seals.  
  
-Tenpo-bun said. "Hmmm, The only way to destroy the meat-bun seal is to slash the seal using the...  
  
Homudog sword.(Homudog is Homura.He is some kind of hot dog)This sword can destroy any seal.It is said that the  
  
Homudog sword is owned by Homudog.His partners are Zechup (Zenon) and Shisturd (Shien).So if you're planning  
  
to get the sword just forget it because they're gods...Well thats what the book says..."Konzen-bun said, "Well,  
  
they can't beat us just because they're Gods..."Kenren-bun said, "He's right, Besides we beat those sushi guys...  
  
-So they decided to go find Homudog...  
  
(Back in heaven)  
  
Konzen-What thats it?  
  
Goku-Well there's going to be alot in part 2,So can you wait?  
  
Konzen-Sure, why not?While waiting I'll go look for Kenren and Tenpo to tell them that the new version is up.  
  
Goku-Ok, you tell them that...  
  
-Well readers just wait for chapter 2 if you like it and pls review it... 


	2. The search

THE SEARCH  
  
(chapter 2)  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Saiyuki...  
  
Goku -Konzen, they're here.  
  
Konzen -Who?  
  
Goku -Tenpo and Kenren.They're here to read the comic.  
  
Kenren & Tenpo -Yeah  
  
Konzen -Well, okay just continue reading it.  
  
-Konzen-bun asked Tenpo-bun, "Where do we start?" Tenpo-bun replied, "Let me see, According to the  
  
info I got...His in a town called Homura."Then they headed to Homura.On their way they saw something out of the  
  
ordinary.They saw lots of dead bodies."Who could have done this."said Tenpo-bun.They searched for clues and  
  
they found a mark.It's a name that says, 'Homudog'.When they saw this they were shocked.They didn't know that   
  
Homudog was very powerful.  
  
-They burried the corpses and left.Suddenly they encountered someone who they did not expect to see.  
  
It was Sushikou and co. "Well this is a surprise."said Sushikou.Konzen-bun said, "Hey, we got no reason to fight,  
  
So just get out of our way."...Sushikou replied, "No, we can't do that.We have to get something that belongs to us."  
  
"What is it?"Tenpo-bun asked.Sushikou wanted the holy su-bun.So Konzen-bun gave the holy su-bun without   
  
harming them.(He did this because its originally his)Sushikou got what he wanted then he left them...  
  
-Kenren-bun wondered why he just gave the su-bun to Sushikou and every time he remembers he  
  
suddenly forgets it so he will never know if this continues...The 3 meat buns continued walking then Tenpo-bun  
  
remembered that hamburger (Hakuryu) can turn into a vehicle.So thats what they used to continue their journey.  
  
As Tenpo-bun continued driving they saw a village.They rested their.When they woke up they saw Sushikou.  
  
Sushikou asked a villager, "Hey, Where can I find this Homudog?"The villager said that he didn't know him so  
  
Sushikou killed him...  
  
-When Tenpo-bun saw this scene he approached Sushikou and said, "Why are you looking for  
  
Homudog?"Sushikou didn't say anything and teleported...After a few minutes they resumed their journey.On their  
  
way they saw a villager running.Konzen-bun asked the villager how long will it take to reach Homura (the village)  
  
so the villager replied, "5 days if you're going to drive that jeep."...And they went forward.After one day they   
  
reached a strange place and it has the face of Sushikou sculpted on top of the door...  
  
-Well thats the second chapter so wait for the next one and don't forget to REVIEW... 


End file.
